1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective covering for a gas-fueled water heater. In particular, the invention relates to a collar for surrounding the lower periphery of a cylindrical gas-fueled water heater, to prevent spills on the floor from contacting the water heater and to contain any explosions or fires resulting from the ignition of fumes by the heater's gas flame.
2. The Prior Art
Natural gas-fueled water heaters have become very common in households, due to the efficiency and low cost of natural gas. One problem that has developed as a result of these water heaters, however, is the danger of fire and explosion from fumes and/or spills contacting the gas flames at the bottom of the water heater. These explosions and fires can cause substantial property damage, injury to household occupants, and even death. One proposed solution has been to elevate the water heater approximately 18 inches off of the floor. The drawbacks of this solution are that often there is insufficient headroom to elevate the heater in a small, low basement, or that the required revisions to the pipe system connected to the heater make the elevation unfeasible and too expensive.